<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Just Slip It In Right? by nicockla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058451">You Just Slip It In Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla'>nicockla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>5 Seconds of Summer (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Ashton Irwin, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Riding, Short One Shot, Smut, This is just smut, Top Calum Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First time! + Riding!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Just Slip It In Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"In here," Ashton said coily, pulling Calum into his dorm room. </p>
<p>Calum threw a nervous glance over his shoulder before pulling the door closed behind them,  "are we really gonna do this?" </p>
<p>"I mean yeah, I want to. If you do," Ashton said turning and walking backward still leading Calum into the room. </p>
<p>Calum looked up from their connected hands a blush across his cheeks, "Yeah, yeah I want to, I just don't really know what to do," </p>
<p>"Neither do I really, um I could, I could ride you," Ashton blushed crimson, "if uh you wanted," this time it was he who looked away shyly. </p>
<p>Calum nodded, and Ashton pressed forward their nervous lips meeting. Uncertain arms and hands wrapping and reaching around one another as he turned them and walked the other back until the back of his knees hit the bed, and he folded down onto it. He could feel the dark-haired boy's hands were as feverish as his own, and he pulled back from their exciting kissing. </p>
<p>Ashton pushed himself up, hovering over the other panting slightly, "are you sure you want this? You seem really nervous is all," </p>
<p>"Yeah, It's excited nerves, I'm sorry," Calum admitted his eyes moving to look over his shoulder rather than his eyes. </p>
<p>"Hey," Ashton searched for his eyes, "I'm nervous too, and I mean I have to actually have something shoved up my ass," they chuckled at the comment, and a layer of tension seemed to leave the room. He pushed himself the rest of the way up until he was standing, Calum followed sitting up on the bed. "How about you get naked and, uh, I'll get the condom and lube out of my dresser drawer?"</p>
<p>"I don't want to get naked first, that's embarrassing," Calum blushed with an eye-roll. </p>
<p>Ashton leaned down kissing him chastely before kissing down his neck, slowly moving to kneel. He kissed down until he met Calum's slouching collar and then started moving down his chest unbuttoning his shirt as he went. He kissed all the way down the others snail trail, his hands shaking slightly as he began unbuttoning his pants. He could hear Calum's breathing had become increasingly heavy. "Stand up," Ashton said quietly, and he complied. Slowly he lowered his pants, thanking God they were more loose fit than usual. As his legs were exposed the cool air, Calum gasped slightly, and Ashton's nerves grew tenfold. Only the briefs were left. "Shoes and socks off," Ashton said kissing the others navel again to avoiding eye contact, before moving toward his dresser drawer. </p>
<p>Ashton heard shuffling behind himself as he rifled through the draw with nervous hands. He placed them on the bedside table within easy access and started undressing. First, his shirt came off and then his jeans before he felt hot lips touch his shoulder and a hand glide across his abdomen before it slipped inside his briefs. </p>
<p>A gasp left Ashton's lips, "where'd this confidence come from?"</p>
<p>"Felt a little better thanks to your, uh, attention," Calum's voice wavered, and Ashton could tell that these were only baby steps. He felt better though; he was more certain Calum actually wanted to go through with this. </p>
<p>He twisted in the other's arms and started kissing him slowly and purposefully, moving them backward to the bed again. They collapsed onto the bed hands roaming far more confidently now, tender touches and groping as the nervousness wained enough for Ashton to finally get a hard-on. He could feel Calum growing hard as well, their want leaving their sensible minds behind as they started to grind a little desperately into one another. </p>
<p>Ashton was aching and knew there was a chance that this was all they would end up doing if he let it get too far. He pulled back, "you're going to need to open me up soon," </p>
<p>Calum stopped immediately, and the room fell quiet, "um, how exactly do I do that?" he was bright red, and Ashton grinned at him sitting up and leaning over to get the condom and lube, putting the lube in Calum's hand the condom above his head on the bed.</p>
<p>He moved back off of the other and shimmied his briefs down, his cheeks flushing slightly. Calum sat up and shifted, so he was sitting almost between Ashton's legs. "Okay so, lube up one of your fingers and then just press it in," Calum did as he was told, doing everything in his power to stop his hands from shaking. Ashton winced slightly at the odd sensation but smiled and nodded in encouragement when the tan boy looked up at him. "So, in and out slowly and-" Ashton gasped as Calum grazed something inside him. "I don't know how you found that so quickly but, right fucking there!" he exclaimed. Ashton steadied his breathing his right hand clutching the sheets embarrassingly tight over just one finger. "Keep working it in and out and then after a little while lube up another and put it in."</p>
<p>They continued like this until Calum had worked Ashton open and he was a mewling mess despite his best efforts to stay composed.  Calum pulled his fingers out, and Ashton gestured for him to lay down on his back. He placed his hand at the waistband of his briefs and raised an eyebrow waiting until he received a nod before pulling them down to Calum's thighs and adding a dab of lube to his hand before he started working the boy's cock as he imagined you were supposed to. Calum was responding with sharp breaths and small moans so maybe he was doing okay? </p>
<p>He finally stopped before Calum hit his ever nearing orgasm, he checked with the dark-haired boy again before he rolled on the condom and covered his cock in plenty of lube. He nervously shuffled forward, Calum placed his hands on Ashton's thighs as he neared and they made eye contact. </p>
<p>"I know this isn't probably the best time to say it cause it sounds like I'm saying it to sleep with you but, I really do love you," Ashton admitted. </p>
<p>"I love you too, and I know it's dumb, but I'm still kind of scared," </p>
<p>"Me too, but It'll be fine, yeah?" Ashton nodded as he spoke. </p>
<p>Calum returned his nod, and Ashton lifted himself and shuffled forward, he tilted his hips back, one hand holding Calum's cock the other now locked with the tan boys on the bed. He lined himself up and slowly sank down, he could feel the burn of the stretch and tried to keep the pain from his face but the other saw and raised a hand to caress his face. He kept going until he was sitting flush on Calum's hips and a small sigh left his lips, and the crease in his brow disappeared. </p>
<p>"It hurts, doesn't it? I didn't stretch you well enough I'm sorry," Calum apologised hurriedly. </p>
<p>Ashton's hands went straight to each side of the others face holding it as best he could without leaning forward too far, "no it's fine, it hurts a little, but it'll go away... I think. It's gonna feel good, so good. Already does being full feels so nice," </p>
<p>"I feel so bad saying this, but you feel so fucking good," Calum groaned. </p>
<p>"I'm going to try and move?" </p>
<p>"Yeah?" </p>
<p>"Yeah,"</p>
<p>Ashton lifted himself up slowly before sinking back down again, and then again and again. Calum's hands found his hips as Ashton found his rhythm. He leaned forward to kiss the other and as he shifted he felt the tip of Calum's cock brush against the bundle of nerves inside him, and he moaned staying lent over and beginning to move back and forward again. Letting out high pitched noises as he bounced back and forth, his forehead resting on Calum's chest. One of Calum's hands rested on Ashton's ass, and the other was attempting to stroke his cock. Both knew they weren't going to last long as they edged closer to their peaks. </p>
<p>"fuck, fuck, fuck," Calum groaned, "I'm gonna cum," </p>
<p>"I'm close too," </p>
<p>Ashton sped up his pace, slamming himself back as he chased his orgasm, loud uninhibited moans filled the room from both of them. Calum cried out finally as he came, Ashton stopped, and the other muttered a sorry before the other made a better attempt at stroking Ashton's cock until he came between them making a warm, uncomfortable mess that he collapsed down into.</p>
<p>They were both panting for a few moments before he spoke, "sex is so exhausting, we need to start doing cardio," shifting his head so his chin was resting on Calum's chest and he could see the boys face. </p>
<p>"I mean really this is cardio If you know what I mean?"  Calum said sitting up to smirk at Ashton. </p>
<p>"Has sex one time and now he's a sex fiend," he chuckled, rolling his eyes and letting his face sink back into the other's chest. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>